Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is a method of making a cover for the positive plate for acid batteries. The object of the invention is also the cover for the positive plate for stationary and traction acid batteries.
The positive battery plate is constituted by lead-minimum mass which fills up the cover made of a series of vertical tubes of non-woven fabric. An important parameter of the cover is its dimensions which should be as small as possible because they determine the efficiency of plate installation in the battery cell.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
From European patent specification EP0721671, a cover made of two spun-bonded two-layer sheets of non-woven fabric hot-combined in order to obtain a flat form is known. The sheets are formed as a series of half tubes, and then are connected to each other at regular intervals, thus forming a series of whole tubes which are filled with active mass.
Another solution, known from Polish patent specification PL215013, shows a cover made of two layers of spun-bonded non-woven polyester and two external or internal layers made in the form of a mesh. These layers are connected to each other at equal intervals, thus forming a tape containing a series of identical channels. This tape is coated with a thermosetting impregnant and is perforated with openings having their diameters comprised in the range of 0.1 do 0.5 mm for drainage. Cover formation is carried out by introducing rods, into the tape channels, as cores forming the tubes, by annealing thereof at an appropriate temperature, and cooling down. The already cooled down and formed tape is cut into sections of a predetermined length.
From European patent specification EP0115339, an electrode solution is known which has tubular envelopes arranged in layers and separated by ribs disposed inside spacers arranged in a zigzag pattern. These layers are produced in the weaving process from the fabric constituting the envelope.
All the known methods of making covers caused formation, in the finished cover, of an open lateral edge which increased overall dimensions of the cover. The aim of the invention is to produce a cover without this edge.